


The boy king and his bitch

by Aziexxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Boy King!Sam, Dark Sam, Dirty Talk, Evil Sam, Hopeless helpless Dean, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, This is pure smut people, kinda soulless sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziexxx/pseuds/Aziexxx
Summary: Dean wakes up to another day in hell...





	The boy king and his bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smutty, non-con ficlet of a piece. One-shot. Hope you enjoy!  
> -Azie.

When Dean opened his eyes, the nightmare continued.

He could feel Sam staring at his face, covered in his own and Sam's cum from the night before. He flinched minutely when Sam reached to brush his ever-growing hair out of his face and saw Sam's grin grow wider in his peripheral vision.

"Good morning, my little whore," Sam said roughly, hands trailing over Dean's chest and then lower. "How're you feeling? Fucked out? Well there'll be more of that today, I'm afraid. But you can't wait, can you, slut? Can't wait to suck me off and take my dick as far up your ass as it can go, huh?" Sam asks, tugging Dean to stand up.

Once they're off the bed, Sam pushes Dean to his knees, shoving his hard, leaking cock into Dean's mouth. Dean begins sucking immediately, knowing too well what will happen if he doesn't.

"That's right, my little bitch, suck daddy's big cock like the cock-slut you are. You were made for this, you know?" Sam shoves his dick further down Dean's gagging throat, using his hair as handles as he fucks Dean's mouth."That fucking cocksucker mouth and those plump little lips made to wrap around my dick. That's right, just like that, suck it!"

He pumps his hips furiously into Dean's mouth, going as deep as he can and then holding his huge dick in place as Dean struggles to breathe. Just as suddenly, he pulls Dean off, pulling him over to bend over on top of Sam's ornate mahogany desk.

Before Dean can so much as blink, Sam is sticking two lubed fingers up his ass, making quick work of the prep as he assaults Dean's asshole. "Yeah, baby, still so fucking tight, but you're ready for me, aren't you my little cock-slut? Gonna fuck you as good as I did your cocksucker mouth now, bitch, till I make you scream."

Pulling his fingers out, Sam suddenly pushes the blunt head of his giant dick against Dean's ass and pushes in in one rough, hard shove. Then he fucks in and out and in again in brutally fast thrusts, pumping his dick into Dean's ass as he lifts one of Dean's legs higher to get a better angle.

"Ugh, yeah, so fucking tight, were made for me to fuck you, weren't you, bitch? Gonna fuck you every day just like this, cuz you're mine, aren't you Dean? You love my cock, don't you Dean?" Sam asks, shoving his dick further into Dean's ass in his next thrust.

"Yes, yes, yours, Sammy," Dean gasps, feeling his own dick harden without his control, knowing Sam is doing it. "Love your fucking cock, love you fucking me! Wanna- ah! - wanna suck it all the time. Feel - ah, ah, right there! fuck! - feel empty without you pounding it in me!"

Sam growls at the response, pulling out to hold Dean up against him, legs wrapped around his waist. Holding him up with his hands grabbing Dean's ass, he thrusts his dick back into Dean, pounding hard and fast as Dean moans and grinds into it.

"Harder, faster, Sammy, please! Fuck me!"

Just as suddenly, Sam pulls out, and Dean looks at him in confusion until he hears the soft growling of hell hounds. He tries to hide his fear but Sam sees it, always sees it, and he dumps Dean to the ground in front of his throne and sits down.

"Since you're so eager for dick, Dean, I think you can have something extra special today. While you suck me off, all of my little doggies are gonna fuck your little hole till it's loose and sloppy and fucked out. You want that, my little slut?"

Dean barely nods before one of the dogs descends on him, jumping on top of him on all fours. As it's huge cock starts squeezing roughly into Dean's asshole, Sam shoves his hard dick back in Dean's mouth, groaning as he holds his face and fucks past his lips.

The dog finally pushes past Dean's tight muscles and howls as it fucks him, rough and hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck, Dean!" Sam gasps, slowly fucking into Dean's hot and wet mouth as he watches the hell hound pound into his ass. "Just made to be fucked, weren't you, don't care what type of dick it is as long as you get good and fucked, don't you? Ugh, yeah, like that, love watching you fuck back on that big monster doggie dick, yeah, suck harder!"

The mutt ruts and cums inside of Dean and then pulls off swiftly, licking at his sore ass in thanks before the next hound pushes past and lines its cock up. As it starts fucking fast and hard into his used, cum-filled ass, Dean hums and sucks hard on Sam's dick, pulling as much of it as he can into his mouth. Every thrust of the dog's cock pushes Sam's dick further into his throat and his brother gasps, thrusting harder. Standing up, he all but lifts Dean to kneeling as he fucks into his face once more, encouraging the hound to pound faster.

"That's a good boy, fuck him harder, that's it! God, Dean, so fucking hot, you little slut! Moaning on my cock like that as my mutts fuck you. Such a whore, aren't you?!" Sam cums with a shout, making Dean swallow his cum before squeezing more onto his face. The dog behind him pounds restlessly into his asshole, lifting his hips with every thrust before cumming loudly, making his hole sloppier with his cum.


End file.
